gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNE-01 Proto Gundam
History Shortly after breaking off of the Earth Sphere Federation, Star Strike began experimenting with the Psycoframe and ZERO System. The purpose was to study the effects on a mobile suit that could simultaneously use both features at the same time and the potential effects this may have on a GN Drive or GN Drive Tau. Performance wise, Proto Gundam is one of the most powerful mobile suits constructed by Star Strike. Its versatility enabling it to adapt to any situation and turn it to the advantage of the pilot. Combined with exceptional weaponry and defenses, the mobile suit is second only to the True Guardian. The data collected would later be used for the refit of the GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian and for the construction of the GNC-5 Legend. Design The Proto Gundam was designed to test new technologies as well as the psychoframe and ZERO System. This allowed the mobile suit to be compatible to a wide range of weapons and armaments, but because it rarely saw actual combat, it relied on it's standard equipment. Psycoframe The Proto Gundam was the first mobile suit designed by Syrene Gaze that utilized psycoframe. Syrene drew extensively from knowledge and data that could be collected from combat data from both the Hi-v and the RX-0 in order to properly design the unit. Rather than following the RX-0 in requiring the armor to expand in order to utilize the psychoframe, Syrene instead learned how to place the psycommu receptors inside the metal itself, rather than on the frame, saving much space and effectively miniaturizing the feature. ZERO System The ZERO System of the Proto Gundam was considerably toned down compared to Wing Zero. It would have been considerably difficult to restrain and subdue the pilot should they become overwhelmed by the system. Another reason the system was toned down was to reduce pilot stress while the NT-D was active, allowing easier focus and skill behind the controls. Holographic Projection and Synthesis System The Proto Gundam was host to a unique and experimental system that could potentially revolutionize piloting of mobile suits. The new system involved a highly advanced holographic projection system combined with both the psychoframe and ZERO System. While most pilots usually sat inside the cockpit, the new system was designed to let the pilot abandon the controls and manipulate the machine entirely through mind and body. This was done through a complex combination of Quantum Brainwaves and Psycommu to transmit thoughts, commands, and movements directly into the Gundam itself. The feature relied on the ZERO System to improve the reaction rate of the pilot to best match the mobility of the machine. When the system was inactive, the pilot controlled the mobile suit normally. However, when it became active, the controls moved away from the pilot, allowing them to stand at full height and take complete control of the machine. Once active, the system created a perfect holographic projection over the pilot of the mobile suit. This allowed an easier bridge of body and machine as the pilot could now visualize themselves as the machine. Also, to make the system more realistic, soligram technology is used to allow the holograms to replicate a scaled down version of weight based off of the machine itself. Because it required more space for the pilot to operate this system, the cockpit was enlarged to allow full mobility. Post Testing After the primary testing was complete, the Proto Gundam was modified to allow it to fully participate in combat. However it would still test new and experimental technologies. This included modifiying the mobile suit to swap between several new armors designed to fit different styles of combat. Remote Deployment After the completion of most of the Proto Gundam's optional frames, the question of swapping armors while on the battlefield came into play. To assist in this, Syrene developed a smaller fighter capable of traveling long distances in order to transport one of the armors to the Proto Gundam. General Frame The fusion of the experimental phase Standard and Remote frames, this replaced the standard frame as the true form of the Proto Gundam when not wearing one of it's additional armors Powershot Frame The Powershot Frame was designed with long range combat in mind. To accomadate the role of the new equipment, the powershot frame was installed with 2 holographic sniping cameras, one on the head and the other in the chest. The armor traded the wing bits for two high powered GN Long Cannons. These cannons operated the same way as sniper rifles, but with more firepower. For medium and close range, the powershot was given two GN Pistols similar to Cheridum Gundam. These pistols could be modified by combining them with the pistol bits, which were based after Zabanya. The pistols could be further enhanced by combining them with the beam sabers, creating the GN Buster Pistol Bayonets. This figuration gave the pistols the firepower of a beam rifle while allowing them to double as effective melee weapons. To compensate for the removal of the wing bits, the powershot frame came equipped with 6 collapsible Shield Bits that were stored on the back. Also, due to the size of the long cannons, the Gundam Shield was incompatible with the design. The design was inspired by Gundam Meister Longshot's piloting in the Agas Sniper Armor and also like the Agas, the Powershot Frame could easily be swapped out for the General Frame. Additional Equipment *'GN Long Cannons x2' *'Shield Bits x6' *'GN Sniper Rifle' *'GN Pistols x2' *'GN Pistol Bits x4' Burst Frame As the Powershot Frame was designed to maximize the Proto Gundan's long range capability, the Burst Frame was intended to bring out the mobile suit's potential in heavy firepower. For this Syrene Gaze borrowed several elements from both Serave Gundam and Raphael Gundam Dominions. For external armaments the Proto Gundam was given two GN Bazooka V's. These were based after the GN Bazooka II's used by Serave Gundam, as they could combine for several other configurations to boost firepower. Also, two additional GN Bazooka's were mounted on the shoulders. While mounted, the bazooka's operate the same as the cannons used by Raphael Dominions and could additionally combine their firepower with the other bazooka's to fire either a continous barrage or one massive particle beam. The Burst Frame was the most unique of the armors in that it also gave Proto Gundam a backpack unit. Like Raphael, the secondary unit posed as both backpack and armor. This backpack unit was named Buster. When deployed, Buster's primary armaments were the Proto Gundam's second beam saber and the shoulder mounted bazookas. Unlike previous backpack units, Buster was designed to be a high mobility heavy firepower type. Buster could either be controlled remotely via Quantum Brainwaves or the pilot could dock the cockpit into Buster before deployment for direct piloting or as an emergency escape. Replacing the Wing Bits were four Deflector Bits. These functioned the same as the planet defensors of the Mercurius Shuivan, a feat possible through detailed information gathered by Wing Zero via the Search Eye. These bits orbited the Proto Gundam and could disperse minor to heavy particle beams. However the deflectors were useless against beam sabers and had difficulty deflecting exceptionally strong or continuous beam fire. To compensate for the higher particle requirements, the Burst Frame came with an additional 3 GN Drive Taus, one of which went into the weapons and the other two were installed into Buster. Additional Equipment: *'GN Bazooka V x4' *''Buster'' (Backpack/Armor Partner Unit) *'Three Additional GN Drive Taus' *'Knee Cannons x2' *'Deflector Bits x4' Aero Frame After the completion of the True Guardian Aero Type, Syrene Gaze and Strafe Lenardo decided to incorporate several elements from the mobile suit and of Gundam Harute into the Proto Gundam. This new frame was designed to maximize mobility and maneuverability for a new transformable frame. The Aero Frame would constribute greatly to the development of the GNC-5 Legend. Like the Harute and later, the Aero Suit, the Aero Frame was equipped with two GN Cannons mounted on the back. These cannons were designed to double as high output GN Verniers and as binders to both conserve space and maximize utility. Also, like Harute, the Proto Gundam recieved two GN Sword Rifle II's. These were updated versions of the sword rifles originally used by Harute. All of it's functions were improved to meet modern standards, including the Scizzor function. The hands of the Proto Gundam were switched out with a newer version of the GN Beam Claws used by the Garazzo. These were unchanged in function but were miniaturized to improve flexibility of the fingers. In fighter mode, the GN Beam Claws could be used in hit and run attacks by aiming the beams to face both sides of the Proto Gundam. Drawing from the Reborns Gundam, the Aero Type was equipped with four cannon bits. These bits functioned similar to the Large GN Fin Fangs in that while docked, the bits acted as additional beam cannons. However unlike the fin fangs, these were designed entirely for long range attack. These bits replaced the Wing Bits of the General Frame. Additional Equipment: *'GN Binder Cannons x2' *'GN Sword Rifle II x2' *'GN Beam Claws' *'GN Cannon Bits x4' Saber Frame Designed to maximize the Proto Gundam's melee capability, Syrene Gaze created an frame that was both highly flexible and durable. The GN Blades equipped onto the Saber Frame were created as prototypes to experiment with a new method of creating GN Swords. This method involved fusing condenser material onto a regenium frame. The end result created blades that were virtually indestructible and were extremely sharp. These traits were further enhanced by the interaction between the two materials and GN Particles. The primary weapon of the saber frame were two GN Sword Shotos. These large weapons were connected to the wrists, rather than gripped by the hand. This allows the mobile suit to wield additional weaponry alongside the swords. Due to their large size and durability, these made effective shields as well as melee weapons, able to block the strongest of attacks. Mounted on the legs were 2 GN Katanas. When not in use, the blades served as leg guards, protecting the legs from bladed weaponry. When needed, the hilt of the weapon snaps out of the upper knee, allowing the blades to be drawn and used. The design of the katana did not allow for a rifle mode, but in conjunction with the GN Sword Shoto, they were effective weapons. The Saber Frame also included 2 new GN Daggers. These were smaller versions of the daggers used by Exia and were constructed out of condenser material to improve cutting ability. The daggers were stored on the waist of the Proto Gundam inside two small binders. Below the daggers were two additional beam sabers, both also stored in the binders. For enhanced defensive ability, Syrene created a modified version the I-Field Generator of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. This was installed into the saber frame to provide an effective defense without relying on GN Particles. However the effectiveness of the I-Field was diminished due to difficulty making GN Field technology compatible with I-Fields. Despite the lost in strength, this still granted the Proto Gundam an impenetrable defense against bits and funnels that relied on long ranged attack. The design was perfected by the time Star Strike began their rescue operation. By the time of the mission, it had been incorperated onto the other mobile suits in their possesion. Additional Equipment: *'GN Sword Shoto x2' *'GN Katana x2' *'GN Daggers x2' *'Beam Sabers x2' *'I-Field Generator' Phoenix Armor The Phoenix Armor was the final armor created for the Proto Gundam. Unlike the previous armors, which focused on specialization, the new armor was a hybrid design drawing from the previous armors. This armor was the most powerful to be created for the Proto Gundam, easily outclassing the others in every category. The Phoenix Armor takes aspects from several of the previous armors. From the Aero Frame, the armor implemented powerful vernier thrusters that granted incredible mobility. To improve upon the design, four binder wings were mounted onto the back. These drew inspiration from the original wing binder intended for the True Guardian Aero Type, which had been replaced due to time constraints and difficulty in adapting the design. The Wing Binders were each installed with two powerful GN Blaster Cannons. With four wing binders this granted the Phoenix Armor eight blaster cannons total. The design drew largely from the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza, but were smaller and lacked the heat troubles that plagued the original design. When in use, the wing binders could be aimed in any direction and firing four very large and very powerful particle beams in a constant stream. If this proved detrimental to the current situation, the cannons could instead fire a continous volley of smaller particle beams. The Binder Wings could fire independently of the others. The Binder Wings also served as powerful GN Boosters. The binders were equipped with GN Thrusters that granted immense thrust, the direction of which can be altered by altering the postion of the wings. This greatly enhanced mobility and overall speed. On the wrists were two GN Shield emitters. These created a medium to small sized GN Field focused above the wrists. While powerful defensively, consecutive usage of the GN Shield with a machine equipped with GN Drive Taus proved taxing. Stored in the skirt armor were two GN Vibro Swords. Unlike traditional GN Swords, these relied on a combination of ultra sonic vibrations combined with GN Particles to dramatically increase cutting ability beyond the level of modern physical swords. The vibro swords lacked a rifle mode, as the vibrations would make it difficult to aim. A new weapon for the Proto Gundam was the Magnet Grenade. This weapon uses a powerful magnetic field to lock onto an enemy mobile suit after being thrown. Once close enough, this magnetic lock pulls the grenade towards the target. As the grenade will only detonate after direct contact, this creates the image of the grenade acting similar to a homing "missile". As the grenade magnetically seals itself to the target, they are classified as a sticky type weapon. These are stored in special compartments in the skirt armor. 'Additional Equipment' *GN Blaster Cannons x8 (Wing Binder mounted) *GN Shield Emitters x2 *GN Vibro Swords x2 *GN Pistol III x2 *Knee Cannons x2 *Beam Magnum Rifle *Magnet Grenade x6 *Palm Buster Cannons x2 Standard Equipment This is a list of the standard armaments equipped onto Proto Gundam. These armaments change depending on which frame is equipped though weapons like the rifle, vulcans, missiles, and beam saber are all retained regardless of armor. *'Beam Rifle: '''The Proto Gundam was equipped with a special beam rifle. The rifle was designed to experiment with the technology behind the beam magnum used by the RX-0. The rifle could switch between rifle and magnum mode to fit the situation. The rifle would become the basis of the Buster Magnum Rifle later used by the GNC-5 Legend. *'Beam Vulcans''' *'Beam Saber x2' *'GN Micro Missiles' *'Gundam Shield:' A medium weight physical shield made entirely out of a combination of condenser material and Regenium. The shield could easily absorb powerful particle beams. *'Wing Bits:' With the Remote Frame the Proto Gundam was given four Wing Bits to utilize in combat. Like the Wing Bits utilized by the True Guardian, two of them could combine to form Wing Shield Bits or could be used to enhance the mobile suit's particle beams. Unlike the True Guardian, the Wing Bits of the Proto Gundam could fire while docked. The Wing Bits are usually traded for a more role specific bit, depending of which armor is being used. Trivia *The Proto Gundam was the first mobile suit produced by Star Strike to utilize Wing Bits despite not being a member of the Guardian Series. *The Holographic Projection and Synthesis System was inspired by the Mobile Trace System featured in G Gundam.